


Home

by pi_meson



Series: The voice, the scientist and the chef. [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl has a problem. Carlos has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Cecil did not mention the possibility of Earl moving in again. Earl let the idea drift in and out of his imagination as he went about his usual routine. There was one change, after that first sleepover Earl visited Carlos to return the clothes he had borrowed. Earl mentioned that he didn't want to go out for lunch or coffee because he was broke after paying his rent and Roger's childminder. 

Carlos frowned. "Hmm. I see. Hmm." The scientist rubbed his chin and stared at Earl. Earl still found Carlos's _thinking face_ unsettling but it no longer worried him. Carlos smiled after thirty seconds or so.  
"Earl, what if you bring Roger here to my lab after school? There is always someone here and that someone can be me, and I can take him home with me. You can come over and collect him whenever you are ready. He knows us and he will be as safe with us as he is anywhere."  
Earl had frowned and rubbed his neck and smiled.  
"In any case," Carlos continued. "Stay here for lunch. I have leftovers and a microwave."  
Earl laughed. "Sounds lovely, but I have things to do. You don't mind babysitting?"  
"Not at all. He's a good kid. Maybe we can do some science."  
Carlos walked Earl to the lab door and offered him a hug. Earl held to Carlos's warmth and kissed his cheek once before slipping away. Carlos returned to his bench and called Cecil.

Earl returned to the lab at half past three with Roger. Carlos smiled and waved at the boy, who half-hid behind Earl.  
"He's a little shy," Earl explained, "but he has homework to do and I said you'd probably be able to help."  
Carlos beamed and spoke to Roger. "I will help if you need me. Want to sit down?" He pushed a lab stool out. Roger frowned for a moment but clambered onto the seat. Earl put Roger's bag onto the bench and Roger pulled out an approved textbook.  
"Okay, I have to go to work now. See you later, son. Be good."

Carlos couldn't see the expression Roger directed at his dad. He walked across the lab with Earl and paused in the doorway.  
"Um, in case your shift ends real late, I got you a key cut for our place. You can let yourself in whenever you like."  
Earl looked at the brass key.  
"Oh."  
"Umm," Carlos's other hand slipped into Earl's, lifted it and he placed the key on Earl's palm. "If you want you could bring overnight stuff for both of you then if Roger is asleep when you arrive you wouldn't have to wake him."  
"Huh."  
"And you could stay up and watch TV if you want or come straight to bed."  
"I see."  
"Or if you don't want to stay that's fine too."  
"Okay."  
Earl put the key on his keyring.  
"Carlos?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Thanks."

Earl's shift passed in a blur of heat and noise as usual. In the relief of cool night air in the silent street outside the restaurant, Earl smiled. He walked home, a brisk pace on tired feet, and climbed the stairs to his small apartment. Inside, he looked around. The boxy rooms felt deserted. Earl found a bag and packed clean clothes for himself and Roger, grabbed their toothbrushes and Roger's favourite stuffed toy. He clicked the door closed behind him.

He walked across town to Cecil and Carlos's place, the distance and physical activity gave him space to think. Outside their front door, Earl raised his hand to push the buzzer then remembered the key Carlos had given him. Earl almost buzzed first anyway, unsure if that would be the polite thing to do. The door opened and he stepped into the hallway.

From the living room, Cecil heard the door close. He stretched and yawned and leaned forward just as Earl came into the living room.  
"Oh! Hey, Cecil," Earl dispensed a worried smile. "Carlos gave me a key. I assumed it would be okay to let myself in."  
"Yes!" Cecil grinned and hugged Earl. "Please, make yourself at home. Roger is asleep. I, um, picked up a few things at the store. You know, Spiderwolves PJs, spare toothbrush, plushie librarian, some other stuff. You want to stay up for a while? There's beer. Carlos went to bed about an hour ago."  
Earl smiled without the worry. "Yeah. Unless you're going to bed too, then I'll be real quiet. I will go see Roger."

Earl pushed open the spare room door and sneaked in. Roger lay on his back, eyes closed, breathing evenly. Earl kissed the boy's forehead and murmured _goodnight_.  
Cecil watched from the hallway.  
"He's a great kid, Earl."  
Earl looked round at Cecil and smiled.  
"I know."  
Cecil stifled a yawn.  
"Hey, you go to bed. Can I use your shower?"  
Cecil nodded.  
"Okay goodnight Ceece, guess I'll see you in the morning."  
Cecil frowned.  
"Oh? Yeah. Okay. You need anything?"  
Earl shook his head.  
"Goodnight, then."  
Cecil touched Earl on the left cheek, ghosted a kiss on the right and took his disappointment to bed.

Earl lathered under a cool shower, overthinking what to do next. He rinsed off Carlos's shower gel and stepped out, smiling at the fresh towel on the rail. Clean and tired, he returned to the living room and lay on the sofa. After a minute of tossing and turning, he peered into the gloom of the spare room, illuminated by the soft lilac glow of the tentacle monster night-light Cecil had bought that afternoon. The boy had moved, he slept like a starfish. 

Earl listened outside Cecil and Carlos's room. Two signs of life: one deep and steady breathing, one light snore. He pushed the door open and slipped in. Carlos lay on the left, Cecil in the centre. Cecil shifted, he turned and settled with his back to Carlos, one arm holding the sheet back while the other beckoned to Earl in the sliver of grey moonlight that found a way in through a gap in the curtains. Earl sat on the edge of the bed and allowed Cecil to guide him down into a sleepy embrace. 

Earl woke to the sound of hammering from the kitchen. He reached an arm across the bed and found it empty but still warm. He opened his eyes at a creak from a door. Carlos stood, naked with damp hair, frowning into the closet. Earl watched, wondering what it was like to be so at ease nude, until Carlos noticed and grinned at him.  
"Good morning."  
Earl yawned. "Mmm, what time is it?"  
Carlos shrugged. "Almost coffee time. It was real nice to wake up with you here."  
Earl smiled. "You don't mind? The sofa was uncomfortable and I didn't want to disturb Roger."  
Carlos sat on the bed beside Earl and took his hand.  
"Mind? The opposite. Earl, we want you here with us. Hey, want me to tell you all the things Roger did after school?"

Earl sat up, piling pillows behind him and nodded. Carlos described how the boy, shy at first, had been enticed out of the lab office with an experiment involving copper salts, ethanol and green flames. Earl commented happily that Roger must be well on his way to earning a _build your own flamethrower_ badge. After, Carlos said he brought Roger home and asked what he wanted to do. They watched TV together until Cecil got home. Carlos told Earl what Roger's favourite show was and why he liked it. Cecil brought take out for dinner and Roger tried a little of everything before demolishing most of Carlos's falafel and dip. After dinner, Cecil read Roger _The Tale of the Wily Spiderwolf and the Unwary Scout_ in his best sing-song storytelling voice, but Roger was asleep before Carlos had to step in to provide a less grisly ending. They carried Roger to bed, tucked him in with his new toy and checked on him regularly.

"He-hey!" Carlos laughed when Earl lurched forward and pulled him into a tight hug.  
"Thank you."  
"For babysitting? He's a good kid, Earl. It was fun."  
"No, for taking the trouble to be good to him. For telling me all the things I missed because of my stupid shifts. For spending an evening with my boy and ending up knowing as much about him as I do."  
Carlos wrapped one arm around Earl and rubbed Earl's back with his free hand. He thought, chewing his bottom lip.  
"Sometimes, even when an experiment works real well, you have to repeat it. Reproducibility is scientifically important." 

The hammering from the kitchen gave way to a soft gurgle and Cecil soon appeared with coffee. He smiled, put the mugs down, dropped his robe and slipped back into bed on Earl's other side. Earl released Carlos, who eased himself under the sheet too. Cecil and Carlos lay on their sides facing supine Earl.  
"Well," Cecil said, "this is nice."  
"Yes," replied Carlos. "Very nice."  
"Oh!" said Earl, rolling his eyes. "I'd hate to come between you two."  
All three giggled and grinned. Carlos's hand traced a path down from Earl's shoulder to his stomach. From the doorway, a small voice announced that he couldn't find the Flaky-Os. 

Earl looked over.  
"Okay, I'll be there in a minute, Roger."  
Roger waited, frowning. He frowned deep, eyes narrowed and brow furrowed, lips set in a line. Cecil giggled.  
"Aww, Earl! He looks just like you when you're annoyed. Look!"  
Carlos grinned. "Hey, good morning Roger. Did you sleep okay?"  
The boy shrugged and shuffled closer. His face softened. "S'pose"  
"You hungry?" Earl sat up, causing Carlos and Cecil both to clutch at the sheet.  
Roger nodded. Earl smiled again.  
"Okay, see you in the kitchen."  
The boy vanished. Earl sighed, clambered over Cecil and got up. He flung Cecil's bathrobe around himself and took a coffee mug.  
"I'll go feed and clothe my small human."  
Carlos and Cecil smiled at each other.

Roger took the box of Flaky-Os from Earl and poured two bowls. He frowned, staring at the worktop for a few seconds.  
"I need two more bowls, dad." He held up fingers, "You, me, Uncle Cecil, Uncle Carlos."  
Earl raised his eyebrows.  
"Uh... Uncle Cecil and um... Uncle Carlos might not want breakfast."  
"Uncle Carlos does!" Carlos wandered in, dressed in plaid shirt and jeans, bare feet slapping on the floor. "Uncle Ceece needs a few more minutes with his coffee, but he should eat something."  
Carlos took two more bowls out of the cupboard for Roger to fill with cereal. Roger carried everything to the table and sat down to eat. Earl and Carlos joined him. 

Cecil arrived just as they finished. He plopped down into a chair. Roger pushed a bowl towards him.  
"Oh! Um, thanks Roger, but I don't usually eat until afternoon."  
Roger frowned and gave Cecil a hard stare. Carlos smothered a laugh the matching expression Earl directed at Roger. Roger was not put off.  
"Dad says breakfast is important and Uncle Carlos says you should eat something."  
Cecil looked around the table but no eyes met his except Roger's determined gaze.  
"Oh? They say that, do they?" Cecil smiled. "Carlos sometimes forgets to eat if he's super-busy and your dad used to eat leftover takeout for breakfast."  
Cecil wasn't one hundred percent sure of the revelation about Earl's past eating habits, but he reasoned since Earl was human it was probably true.  
"And I've managed to stay alive for, like, um, a really long time. So I will..." Cecil caught a glimpse of Earl's and Carlos's faces. "Ah... sit here and eat my Flaky-Os."  
He ate them dry with his fingers, one at a time.

Earl chivvied Roger to get ready for school and got himself ready to take him. Cecil held out his car keys. Earl took them with a thank-you and a kiss, only just remembering his own well-used vehicle parked on the street outside his apartment block across town. Roger accepted two quick hugs, the door banged shut and Carlos smiled in the silence. Cecil slipped both arms around Carlos's waist from behind.  
"Tomorrow, if we assume it will exist and if Roger and Earl are here for breakfast, please don't make me eat Flaky-Os."  
Carlos turned and kissed Cecil.  
"Fine, I'll back you up on the breakfast thing. I have to go do science. What are you going to say when Earl comes back?"  
Cecil shrugged.  
Nothing much. Ma-a-ay-be-e-e that Roger is welcome here after school and they are both welcome to stay over anytime and leave it at that."  
Carlos nodded, kissed Cecil again and left for work.

Earl brought Cecil's car back promptly and muttered things like _get out of your hair_ and _things to do, y'know_ and...  
"Ceece, where's my stuff? And Roger's?"  
Cecil looked around. "What stuff?"  
"My shirt and shorts from yesterday, Roger's dirty clothes?"  
"Oh! I tidied up. I put them in the laundry bag. I thought... um..." Cecil watched Earl's face but it stayed inscrutably neutral. "Okay I thought it might be nice to keep a few things here. You know, for when you both stay over again. It was nice having you both here. Carlos and Roger really clicked, you know? Honestly I have no idea what to say or do with kids but Roger... well... he's just like a normal person only smaller and more, um, enthusiastic. Um..."  
Earl grinned and his face lit up the room.

"Ceece, stop, stop. Look," Earl took Cecil's hand and led him to the sofa. They sat. "All the way to school Roger told me how much fun he had with his Uncle Carlos and Uncle Cecil. I asked him if he'd like to spend after school time with you two again sometime soon. So..." Earl rolled his eyes. "Can I ask you a huge favour?"  
Cecil grinned.  
"Really," Earl held Cecil's hand tight. "A massive favour. Chef called and asked if I can start my shift early this afternoon."  
Cecil grinned wider.  
"If you want I can time my break right so I can collect Roger after school and take him to the lab this afternoon. You have a key so..."  
Earl cradled Cecil's face in his hands and kissed him.  
"I am sorry to land this on you. You probably had other plans and--"  
Cecil held up a finger and shook his head.  
"Earl, it's fine. Swing by the lab and tell Carlos. Do me a return favour? Take him some lunch and make him eat it?"

Earl agreed with a smile. Cecil drove him back to his apartment and stayed to pick up a few things of Roger's and Earl's. In the early hours, Earl let himself into his friends' apartment, turned off the light they had left on for him, kissed his son, showered and slipped into bed beside Cecil.

Their days took on a new routine with ease. Cecil would get up to make coffee because nobody else made it quite right, he said. Carlos would get up next and head straight into the shower. Earl would lounge in bed, dozing and watching and listening. Cecil and Carlos would come back to bed with him until they all heard Roger crashing bowls in the kitchen and putting cartoons on TV. Then they would get up, crowd onto the sofa, eat breakfast and argue over anime.  
Earl learned to love mornings.

Earl would drive Roger to school in his beat up off-roader then go back to spend a couple of hours with Cecil. He would take Carlos some lunch and chat with the scientist for a while in the lab break area or in the tiny apartment upstairs where Carlos used to live. Earl would collect Roger from school when he could, Carlos or Cecil collected him when Earl's shifts got in the way, and take him to the lab. The scientists would fuss over Roger and show him experiments that made the boy's eyes widen. Carlos would bring Roger home, supervise homework and TV watching until Cecil got home for a late dinner. Earl would let himself in sometime after one in the morning, kiss Roger, shower and sleep.

One morning, Earl wondered why Cecil had not slid over him yet, stolen a quick kiss and a hug, on his way to make coffee. Carlos had not yet moved over to hug and kiss him then lurched out of bed to hit the shower. There were no clattering sounds from the kitchen and no young voice yelling about what to make Uncle Ceece for breakfast. Earl counted off on four fingers, he had woken here after sneaking in during the early hours of Wednesday. It was Saturday morning. 

Earl stretched out straight, feet flexing at the bottom of the bed, hands over his head. Cecil stirred, turned and slipped his arm across Earl's chest, nestled his head on Earl's shoulder. Earl settled an arm around Cecil's back, stroked Cecil's face and kissed the top of his head. Another, heavier, arm reached across Cecil and rested on Earl's ribs. Earl turned his head and smiled at Carlos. Carlos pushed himself up and leaned over to kiss Cecil and then Earl. Carlos settled back, snuggled up against Cecil, hand stroking up and down Earl's stomach.

Earl closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He smiled at thoughts of that morning when he returned Cecil's car and Cecil pulled him back to bed. His mind turned to the day he took Carlos some home-made lunch and Carlos quietly but firmly ordered him upstairs. Earl sighed as Carlos's hand slipped lower, whimpered when Carlos traced one finger from the base of his cock to the tip, sucked in a breath and sniggered when Cecil's hand joined in, cupping his balls and massaging them gently. Earl laughed and turned to face Cecil and Carlos, their hands removed for now.

"Mmm it's Sa-aturday," Cecil drawled. "Lie in day. But I am not tired."  
Carlos pulled the covers away from Cecil's shoulders and nuzzled the side of his neck. Earl felt Cecil's response and pressed closer, grinding against Cecil's hardening cock. Cecil grinned. Carlos looked over at Earl.  
"What do you want to do, Earl, honey?"  
Earl thought of many responses, but checked the time and sighed.  
"Something quick, I have to be at work by eleven to prepare for lunchtime opening."  
Carlos reached over Cecil to clasp a hand around Earl's head, pulling him up for a kiss. He released Earl and lay down again. Cecil ran his hand down Earl's back to his ass, stroking the skin and pulling Earl tight against him.  
"Ceece?"  
"Mmhmmhmm. I am in your hands, sweetie." Cecil giggled as Carlos slipped a hand between him and Earl. "Literally"

Carlos pushed his knee between Cecil's thighs from behind and flicked the covers out of the way, exposing them all. Earl frowned, wondering for a moment if Carlos was going to fuck Cecil in front of him. He heard a click as Carlos opened the lube and watched Carlos pour some on his hand. Carlos caught Earl's eye and smiled.  
"Something quick?" Carlos raised his eyebrows.  
"Mm, yes. I could leave you two alone if--" Earl felt Carlos's hand spreading lube on his cock and sucked a breath in. He breathed out slowly as Carlos clasped his hand loosely around his shaft and stroked him slowly a couple of times. Cecil laughed. Carlos kissed Cecil's shoulder.  
"Show Earl how he is in control of how long he takes this time."

Carlos lubed himself and spread more on the inside of Cecil's thighs. Cecil kissed Earl's lips and smiled, slipping a hand down to stroke Earl's cock and guide it between his legs. Earl shuffled lower for comfort, feeling his cock brushing against Cecil's thighs and perineum. From behind, Carlos mirrored Earl's position, rubbing their cocks against each other and tapping Cecil's hip to signal him to let his upper leg drop to meet the lower, putting welcome pressure on their erections. Carlos slid a flat hand between Earl's stomach and Cecil, curling it around Cecil's cock in a light grip. Earl put his free hand on Cecil's hip and took his cue from Carlos, who had closed his eyes and was thrusting slowly between Cecil's thighs. Cecil stretched his hands above his head and grasped the metal uprights of the frame.

Earl and Carlos sped up without knowing exactly who was setting the pace. Carlos came first, stifling a cry by stopping his mouth with Cecil's shoulder. Earl felt warmth over the shaft of his cock and came a few seconds later, used to being quiet. Carlos stroked his hand up and down Cecil's cock faster until Cecil tilted his head back, opened his mouth and panted through his climax. 

They lay together, sweaty and messy and grinning. Carlos pulled the sheet over them all again, muttering something about laundry. Cecil kept his grip on the bed frame but flopped onto his back and let Earl and Carlos kiss him. After a couple of minutes, Cecil pushed himself up and clambered over Earl to grab his bathrobe.  
"Ugh, I've got, like, three lots of cum on me. I need a shower then I'll make coffee."  
Earl got up a minute later when he heard cartoon music from the TV. Carlos lay back in bed intending to snooze but decided changing the sheets was too important to ignore.

Over breakfast and coffee, they made weekend plans. Carlos asked if Roger would help him with the grocery shopping. Cecil asked if Earl would be back from work in time to go out somewhere later and would it be okay to take Roger to the record store. Earl said he would be back sometime after the dinner rush as long as they were not too busy and would Cecil or Carlos mind picking up a few more things for Roger from _home._  
Roger waited until his dad kissed him goodbye and let the front door click closed.  
"Uncle Ceece, we live here now, right?"  
Cecil hugged Roger.  
"Your dad hasn't figured it out yet, sweetie. Don't tell him, let him get there on his own."

It didn't take the three of them long, at Earl's old apartment, to pack up everything. Carlos let Roger decide what to bring now and what to leave for later. When Earl got home too late and too tired to do anything other than hug Roger and read to him then sink onto the sofa with beer and boyfriends, nobody said a word about it.

Except Earl.

Earl downed the last of his second beer and lay back, head on Carlos's shoulder and feet in Cecil's lap. He sighed.  
"Guys, if I stay over tomorrow night too then I will have been here for almost a whole week. I should take Roger home tomorrow and give you two some space."  
Carlos kissed Earl's head. Cecil continued stroking gently up and down his calves.  
"Earl," Carlos wrapped the chef in his arms and leaned close to his ear. "You live here now."  
Cecil rubbed Earl's thigh.  
"Mmhmm, you moved in on Tuesday. Wednesday. Maybe sometime between. You feel at home here, right?"  
Earl closed his eyes and smiled.  
"Okay. We can talk about splitting the rent tomorrow I guess. I'm beat."  
Carlos flashed a grin at Cecil and between them they helped the sleepy chef to bed.

Earl woke with Carlos curled around his back, snoring in his ear, the weight of Cecil's head on his arm explaining his numb hand. He shifted slowly, letting Cecil's head fall back onto the pillow as he eased his arm up, rolled onto his back and pushed Carlos out of the way before rubbing life back into his tingling limb. Carlos snorted, wheezed and snored again. Cecil groaned and snuggled closer, draping an arm over Earl's waist. Earl pushed himself up to check the time. It was still early. Cecil groaned again and tried to form words.

"Hnngh mnn rrr gnnng bbis flnsh"  
Earl turned to face Cecil, smiling at his eloquence.  
"Ugh sorry Ceece, you need to be awake to talk."  
Cecil smiled and groaned. He stretched and yawned and opened his eyes inches away from Earl's gaze. Cecil swallowed.  
"I said, good morning, Roger is going to Abby's for lunch. I forgot to tell you last night."  
"Oh?"  
"Playdate with Janice. Ste-e-eve's idea. Thinks Janice needs friends closer to her own age rather than _that Tamika._ You can call him and say no if you want."  
"Huh. Might be nice for Roger to spend time with other kids. I'll let him decide."  
"He's met Janice at school. So we'd, like, all be home except Roger for a couple of hours from about noon."  
Carlos snorted.  
"ssnnrk mm 'lone."  
"Aah!" Earl grinned. 

Cecil sniggered and got out of bed, lumbering towards the bathroom and muttering something about coffee. Once the bedroom door closed, Carlos stroked Earl's face and grinned.  
"You notice anything about what Ceece does with his hands when he's all excited?'  
Earl frowned and shook his head.  
"I have been observing him for a while now. I wondered if you had noticed too. It would be helpful to have my conclusion confirmed by an independent observer."  
Carlos shuffled down the bed a little and gripped the bed frame with both hands. Earl's mouth made an _oh!_ and he grinned. Carlos laughed.  
"You used to be scoutmaster." Carlos leaned close to Earl's ear and murmured, _"You any good with knots?"_


End file.
